


Upon the Dawn

by seamusdeanforever_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamusdeanforever_archivist/pseuds/seamusdeanforever_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Mariana</p><p>Dean and Seamus in the alone hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upon the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Cora: this story was originally archived at [Seamus/Dean Forever](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Seamus/Dean_Forever), which I opened in 2002, and which was closed in 2005 when the server that hosted it was closed. To re-open the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2015. An announcement was posted to OTW media channels, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Seamus/Dean Forever archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/seamusdeanforever/profile).
> 
> ***
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: For the Cora lady, who likes Dean just the way he is. ;)

"Seamus, you need to stop doing....oooh. No, don't st...Seamus!"

"What?"

"What if one of them wakes up?"

"They all sleep like the dead, a stoir."

Dean tried to smile as Seamus kissed his collar bone, his hand running over chilled skin in the dark. But Seamus' choice of words sobered him.

"Do you think that we'll be next? Dead?" Seamus stopped. Pulling his head back up as he whispered down, "Why would you say that?"

"I don't know. Because of him?"

Dean picked up where Seamus let off, covering Seamus with kisses as he nudged his lover's now quite tempting erection with his knee. Why would he ask a question like that? He had a very nice young man on top of him. Focus, Thomas, focus.

"Dean, are you scared?"

"Scared? Fuck you, Finnigan. Not scared in the least. Are you?" Dean said with a laughing challenge. Seamus' mouth went lower and lower, fluttering eyelashes against his hip.

"Not of death, no." And then Seamus had Dean in his mouth, and thoughts of dying and sacrifice were gone. Running long fingers though featherlight hair and almost biting through his lips with effort not to wake the slumbering boys next to them. Dean bucked under Seamus, quietly. He almost ripped the bed trimmings from the sides with contained passion as he came. Then Seamus slid back up to him, and Dean entered the worn mouth with his tongue, tasting himself. And then, it was Seamus on his back, drawing in harsh breaths as Dean enjoyed the task at hand. Taking his time, making the little imp writhe and beg for more.

Finally, they were alone in the darkness, peaceful and calm. Of course, Seamus ground his teeth at night. He thought he might be developing lock jaw, a worrisome prospect at many levels. The palms of Dean's hands had permanent crescent marks on them where Dean dug his nails. He could give them a trim, wear them down to the nubs. But every time he'd try, Seamus would take away the file, or pull the fingers from his mouth where he was trying to bite them.

Seamus said he liked the nails, and liked the crescent marks. Sometimes Seamus would lick at them, give them soft kisses until Dean forced them to the sides of Seamus' head, trying to ease out the tension in his jaw.

Yes, it was peaceful now, at that magical time when the haunting hour of midnight is long gone, and the urgent peak of sunrise has yet to show. It was when the silence rang loud in the night, and made for restless sleep. It was now that they clung to each other, desperate to make it last as long as possible tonight. Then Dean would climb into his own bed, and they would stare at each other across the darkness.


End file.
